Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
''For other appearances in the Danganronpa series, see Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Danganronpa V3). 'Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu''' is a character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. Danganronpa 2 marks Fuyuhiko's first voiced appearance within the Danganronpa franchise. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair "Didn't that Byakuya bastard get killed in the dining hall, huh? Then everyone there is a fucking suspect." "No shit. You guys went off on your own and started killing each other. This has nothing to do with me." "Hey... The hell is this?" "But still, your stomach pain... Was that really just a coincidence?" "Heh. I'm only butting because you fucking idiots are out of your element." "What I mean is... Is it possible someone slipped her some laxatives?" "If so, the killer could've tripped the breaker as soon as that girl left the office, don't you think?" "Did you eat anything weird?" "There might've been some laxatives in it, don't you think?" "What the fuck did you say, bitch?!" "Sounds like you don't need to blame yourself..." "What are you implying?" "You got us to lower our guard and tried to hide the fact that you did it, didn't you, you motherfucker?!" "It's fine. Let's start the damn vote already. I'm ready to fucking kill this psycho." "Huh? The fuck?" "That bastard Nagito is the one who did it!" "He killed Byakuya with the knife he hid!" "The hell are you talking about? It's obvious the knife is the murder weapon." "Hey, that better be true! If you screwed up, I'll sell your fucking ass to a whorehouse!" "You failed? Th-Then you're not the one who killed Byakuya?" /// "If there are blood stains on it, that settles it. Nagito used the tablecloth to block the blood splatter." /// "..." "Wh-What the fuck are you saying?! I'm not the killer!" /// "Don't mess with me! I'll fucking kill you!" "Don't act like I'm the fucking killer!" "You should've said that earlier, dumbass..." "Tch... Shut up!" /// "What'd you say, motherfucker?!" "You sure like to piss us off. How about I shut your fucking mouth for you?!" "He's just saying random shit to fuck with us! You probably dumped it somewhere on the island, didn't you?" Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts "Heh. I was in a game? That's fucking stupid..." "Ah...!" "..." "Why do you sound so fucking happy? That's a winning personality you got there..." "I was being sarcastic, dumbass!" "Yeah, I have a little sister..." "Something wrong with that? It's just a fucking game! Don't go mixing up some videogame with reality." "D-Don't go making shit up, bastard!" "If she was the type to die easily, I'd have fucking killed her myself a long time ago!" "I mean... When I first entered Hope's Peak Academy, she was mouthing off to me as usual and sent me off..." /// "I-It happened just the other day!" "Shut the fuck up! You be quiet!" "That's just a story in a fucking game!" "You're fucking persistent! I don't care what that game said at all... but..." /// "I-Is... Is that true? Girl E... S-She killed the first victim?" /// "If it's a weapon that was used to beat them to death..." "It should've had blood stains." /// "What? I-It's just a story in a videogame, isn't it?" "Tch. You sure do talk a lot of shit... Well, I'm used to it by now." "Y-You better cut that out right now! There is no way a stupid game could be the motive!" "W-What are you...?" /// "Don't believe her so easily, dumbass! She's obviously lying!" "No. I didn't..." /// "It's just a coincidence that I passed by the diner. I wasn't even paying attention to the beach house." "I went straight back to my cottage after I saw you guys. I didn't see anyone during that time." "It's the truth. Deal with it." "And weren't you also hiding in the closet?" "So that's when you dropped the gummy!" "The only one childish enough to eat gummies is that midget over there." "Hold on, you little bitch! You think you're in the clear just because of a little gummy?!" "Don't be stupid, I'm not done backing you into a corner yet!" /// "We're not done with Hiyoko, yet!" /// "There's still a huge piece of evidence left!" "If you keep making shit up, I'll fucking kill you!" /// "Just ask Hiyoko. She's the killer, after all..." "We haven't decided that, yet!" /// "Shut up! I'm telling you, she's the killer! That little bitch is definitely the killer!" /// "If Mahiru didn't block the door..." "Then Hiyoko did it!" "She killed Mahiru..." "And blocked the door with her body!" "Hiyoko is the only killer I can think of!" "So what, dumbass?!" "There's a shower room inside the beach house!" /// "After she moved the body..." "She just washed it off in the shower!" "The fact that Hiyoko was at the beach house..." "...can be proven by the footprints in the sand!" "Did you get all that, you bastard?!" "O-Out of order?" "Then... maybe she took her clothes off to move the body, and when she was done, she... put them back on!" /// "Wh-What?" "..." "Tch. Is it really okay to believe her so easily? She might be faking those tears, you know." "Isn't that what a class trial is all about?" /// "The only way to survive is to be suspicious. This is where we go to thoroughly doubt each other!" "So if you believe in each other so easily, then there's definitely something wrong with you!" "Dumbasses... You bastards don't know anything. If you're stupid enough to trust each other..." "...the only thing waiting for you is the bitter truth." "They couldn't use the shower, right?" "So washing it off would've been impossible." "Something other than the shower? Like what?" "H-Hold on... Y-You know who the killer is?" "Hold on, you bastard!" "You saw her at the diner! You never saw her near the beach house, right?!" "So maybe she really was swimming!" "No... I saw her." "A-After I ran into you bastards at the diner, I... crossed paths with her on my way home." "S-So there's no doubt... She would've arrived at the diner from the opposite direction of the beach house." /// "Ugh!" /// "..." "Tch. Not so fast! It's too soon to decide she's the killer!" "We haven't established how the killer was able to leave the beach house!" "The roadside door was blocked... and if it's impossible to leave from the beach house without leaving footprints..." /// "Then how the fuck did the killer escape?!" "Tch. Who cares about that?! Answer me! If you have an explanation, then show me what you got!" /// "Huh?!" "Heh. Don't you know how high that window is? There's no way Peko could've reached it!" /// "And what happened to the rope after they used it? And don't say something stupid like 'they threw it outside.'" /// "You see? There's no way they'd be able to escape from that window!" "H-Hold on a sec, you bastard!" "You're used she used her sword as a step stool and went out the fucking window?! Then what about the sword?!" /// "It would've been left in the shower room and she wouldn't have been able to recover it, dumbass!" "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up and answer me! If you have an answer, then fucking give it to me!" "If she used the bamboo sword as a step stool, it would've been left behind!" /// "Ghhhh!" /// "H-Hold on! You're just making assumptions!" "Y-You don't have any proof! I won't accept this unless there's proof!" "Got it, you bastard?!" "Huh?!" "I-It's fine, just stop it." "Tch. I'm telling you to stop it!" "..." "..." "Tch..." "..." "..." "Just... me?" Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent "Spending the night at the hospital was prohibited, so Hajime and I had to sleep in our cottages." "We were also looking for Ibuki since she disappeared from our sight." "Don't say it like that and confuse people." "But the door wouldn't open. Since we had no other option, the four of us broke down the door." "And when that happened... we didn't just find Ibuki's body. We also found Hiyoko's." "And not just that... Her body was taped to a pillar." "Well, it's clear what the problem with this case is. When Hajime left the music venue, who-" "Like I said before, it's pretty clear what the problem with this case is." "The killer murdered Hiyoko while Hajime was gone." "So all we gotta do... is establish who could've possibly done that." "That's why the killer stalled for time by making the music venue a closed room." "The killer blocked the venue door from the inside to try and keep us from entering right away." "Yeah. You're absolutely right." "Which means, when we broke down the venue door... the killer was still inside." /// "If that's the case, the only suspicious people are those who don't have an alibi for that time." "And that's you two! Sonia and Kazuichi!" /// "The others all have alibis." "Chiaki, Mikan, Hajime, and I all broke down the venue door together." "Gundham met up with Hajime at the motel right before that." "And if Akane and Nagito were laid up in the hospital, the only person that leaves is one of you." "Anyway, if the killer was hiding inside the venue, we should obviously doubt the people who don't have alibis." "The killer was still inside the music venue." "By locking the door from the inside..." "They tried to keep us from getting in!" "The lock was on the floor in front of the door." "You can use that as a bolt to lock the door." "By doing that, the killer who was hiding inside..." "...waited 'till we gathered together..." "...and suddenly appeared!" "From the outside? How?" "Semi-transparent glob? Like... rubber, maybe?" "Glue?" "W-What'd you say?" "Are you saying the drumstick was a trap the killer set on purpose?" "Then I... I totally fell for that fucking trap!" "But when Hajime got to the venue... only Ibuki's body was there, right?" "Then... when was Hiyoko actually killed?" "Ibuki's death by hanging matches the scarecrow's death from the movie." "Not just that, but Hiyoko getting taped up after her death matches the lion's death." "Then... Hiyoko was actually killed *before* Ibuki?" /// "Did you see her walking?" "Hiyoko's only wound was a fatal slice on her neck... and she died almost instantly, right?" "The reason they wiped off the blood on the floor... was so we'd mix up the order of the murders, right?" "Even if they're able to hide Hiyoko's body, it'd be bad if her blood was left out in the open." "S-She hanged herself, remember? There's no fucking way she could've faked that!" /// "So everyone who stayed at the motel doesn't have an alibi." "I was where I was supposed to be - my own cottage." /// "If that's the case, the killer must be someone else." "But if we never realized it was a half-assed imitation, their entire play would've been completely useless." "Maybe the killer summoned her!" "If no one called for her, then why did she go?" "Even if the killer couldn't predict it, why did Hiyoko get killed in the music venue?" "She was killed so there wouldn't be any loose ends?" "Killed Hiyoko..." /// "You know, we already finished talking about that a while ago." "Wait, are you saying there were two step ladders?" /// "Then... only the monitor was left in the music venue?" "Which means... Are you saying the candle in the music venue wasn't actually used?" "No, that's not possible." /// "Right after Hajime saw that video, he discovered Ibuki's body at the music venue." "If they took Ibuki from the music venue to the hospital to kill her, there's no way it happened during the day." "So, it's impossible that someone who wasn't already in the hospital went to the conference room to film." "You better not have kept quiet on purpose. This isn't a game, you know!" "What's wrong with that?" "The body at the crime scene was hanged, you know..." /// "Obviously, we'd assume it was a hanging." "I'm not taking her side or anything, but being clumsy and unskilled in this area could lead to a mistake." "That's a little... Aren't you like the thief who suspects everyone else of being thieves?" "H-Hey...! Mikan...!" /// "I-Is this broad really okay? She's emotionally unstable!" "Ibuki and Mikan clearly have different body types." "How do you know so much about that video?" Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Clockwork? "03194" "03195" "03196" "03197" "03198" "03199" "03200" "03201" "03202" "03203" "03204" "03205" "03206" "03207" "03208" "03209" "03210" "03211" "03212" "03213" "03214" "03215" "03216" "03217" "03218" "03219" "03220" "03221" "03222" "03223" "03224" "03225" "03226" "03227" "03228" "03229" "03230" "03231" "03232" "03233" "03234" "03235" "03236" "03237" "03238" "03239" "03240" "03241" "03242" "03243" "03244" "03245" "03246" "03247" "03248" "03249" "03250" "03251" "03252" "03253" "03254" "03255" "03256" "03257" "03258" "03259" "03260" "03261" "03262" "03263" "03264" "03265" "03266" "03267" "03268" "03269" "03270" "03271" "03272" "03273" "03274" "03275" "03276" "03277" "03278" "03279" "03280" "03281" "03282" "03283" "03284" "03285" "03286" "03287" "03288" "03289" "03290" "03291" "03292" "03293" "03294" "03295" "03296" "03297" "03298" "03299" "03300" "03301" "03302" "03303" "03304" "03305" "03306" "03307" "03308" "03309" "03310" "03311" "03312" "03313" "03314" "03315" "03316" "03317" "03318" "03319" "03320" "03321" "03322" "03323" "03324" "03325" "03326" "03327" "03328" "03329" "03330" "03331" "03332" "03333" "03334" "03335" "03336" "03337" "03338" "03339" "03340" "03341" "03342" "03343" "03344" "03345" "03346" "03347" "03348" "03349" "03350" "03351" "03352" "03353" "03354" "03355" "03356" "03357" "03358" "03359" "03360" "03361" "03362" "03363" "03364" "03365" "03366" "03367" "03368" "03369" "03370" "03371" "03372" "03373" "03374" "03375" "03376" "03377" "03378" "03379" "03380" "03381" "03382" "03383" "03384" "03385" "03386" "03387" "03388" "03389" "03390" "03391" "03392" "03393" "03394" "03395" "03396" "03397" "03398" "03399" "03400" "03401" "03402" "03403" "03404" "03405" "03406" "03407" "03408" "03409" "03410" "03411" "03412" "03413" "03414" "03415" "03416" "03417" "03418" "03419" "03420" "03421" "03422" "03423" "03424" "03425" "03426" "03427" "03428" "03429" "03430" "03431" "03432" "03433" "03434" "03435" "03436" "03437" "03438" "03439" "03440" "03441" "03442" "03443" "03444" "03445" "03446" "03447" "03448" "03449" "03450" "03451" "03452" "03453" "03454" "03455" "03456" "03457" "03458" "03459" "03460" "03461" "03462" "03463" "03464" "03465" "03466" "03467" "03468" "03469" "03470" "03471" "03472" "03473" "03474" "03475" "03476" "03477" "03478" "03479" "03480" "03481" "03482" "03483" "03484" "03485" "03486" "03487" "03488" "03489" "03490" "03491" "03492" "03493" "03494" "03495" "03496" "03497" "03498" "03499" "03500" "03501" "03502" "03503" "03504" "03505" "03506" "03507" "03508" "03509" "03510" "03511" "03512" "03513" "03514" "03515" "03516" "03517" "03518" "03519" "03520" "03521" "03522" "03523" "03524" "03525" "03526" "03527" "03528" "03529" "03530" "03531" "03532" "03533" "03534" "03535" "03536" "03537" "03538" "03539" "03540" "03541" "03542" "03543" "03544" "03545" "03546" "03547" "03548" "03549" "03550" "03551" "03552" "03553" "03554" "03555" "03556" "03557" "03558" "03559" "03560" "03561" "03562" "03563" "03564" "03565" "03566" "03567" "03568" "03569" "03570" "03571" "03572" "03573" "03574" "03575" "03576" "03577" "03578" "03579" "03580" "03581" "03582" "03583" "03584" "03585" "03586" "03587" "03588" "03589" "03590" "03591" "03592" "03593" "03594" "03595" "03596" "03597" "03598" "03599" "03600" "03601" "03602" "03603" "03604" "03605" "03606" "03607" "03608" "03609" "03610" "03611" "03612" "03613" "03614" "03615" "03616" "03617" "03618" "03619" "03620" "03621" "03622"